


Teletraan Bio

by Universe_1029



Category: I.M.P Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe_1029/pseuds/Universe_1029
Summary: "This is a Source-book of the character, history and backstory of Universe 1029. Please go easy on me and some bio is confusing, you can piece the backstory once I done the others. Also the history is may involving time travel and another Universes." - Universe 1029





	1. Teletraan Bio #0A

_**Re-Activate Capsule Pod...** _

 

_**Begin upload Teletraan Bio...** _

 

_**Message #0 A Receiving...** _

 

_**Message to Earth "Insert your number here" uploaded complete...** _

 

_**Begin Message #0 A...** _

* * *

**Play Log 15 - 08 - 2016:**

**"If this message playing, means you are listening to our Capsule Pod that keep our record from Earth 1029 a** **nd it's for "Insert your name and races here" and you all must listen.** **My name is Trey Young, supreme leader of the Autobot. loyalist of the Pink Diamond Corps and Rose Quartz. And the last remaining of our races, the Mobians. And I am speaking to you all. If you don't know who I an? Long story short, my races is dying so I created the Capsule Pod to keep our history alive for many years.** **As for you, the people of Earth "Insert your number here" will about to learn about our group: "The heroic Autobots" and our enemy: "The Corrupted Decepticons" and learn what is our history and characters is. The I.M.P** **watched and read about your worlds, but we still updating your current problem or we might look up your earth for the first time and researching. But our war is worst than your. That data about our wars and events will be explain in the future. If you all survived, you may wander w** **hy I make this message will play and who are we, you may ask?**

**1\. Because our races is dying and near extinct since they all escaped from earth during World War III and most died during Operation Stardust. So we create it for our futures and our knowledge. It will helpful to you and may help in your darkest hour.**

**2\. A repeating prophecies that talk about "One Month War" or "Universal Century" but we like to call it: "The Iron Sky" will come for all of you. No matter what it cannot be prevented it, but can be confront it. And it happen once, but it will happen again. We cannot repeat this history to all of you.**

**3\. Hopefully one day, we send our fleet to your worlds to stop conflicts from your government or villain who causing problem. but note this, we're not conquer your world, we're only tries to talk it out as a Peace Keeper.**

**There is two computer system from Cybertron can give you the knowledge you want to learn. Teletraan 3 will give you the character's bio about us and our weapon's blueprints also will be on there as well, but your technology nor past or future can't work on our blueprints because I had an special anti-theft system so you won't copy off. Cause we don't want to start a war on yours.** **However and I dare to say it, we may bought our war to your world and may destroy your home in progress. So please don't mad on us, we never want this to happen but we'll bought your loved one back to life once our battle is done. But o** **ne day, you can join us in our fight against the Decepticons if you like.** **Also Teletraan Alpha can tell our future and our dark secret to you, if you want to know our background even more. Unfortunately the** **story is in pieces and you had to filled them if you read it carefully. Each story had an part of the origin of our world and you had to find them page by page after you done reading with their bios.** **Once you done reading the Teletraan Bio, please send the Capsule Pad to other world for our future.** **By the way, to our reader: This is an AU world from the Official IMP Series. but it's different from that or other AU so please don't get confused. We will explain it later.** **Thank you for your time and you may start our Bio once the upload is complete a** **nd remember our motto:**

**Long Live the Earth Federation!**

**Long Live the Pink Diamond!**

**Long Live the Autobots!**

**This is Trey Young, signing out. Also** **til are one."**

_**Message Ended. Log Date: 15 - 08 - 2016.** _

* * *

**_Activated_ ** _**Teletraan 3 and Alpha... Teletraan Bio online.** _

 

"Greeting! I am Teletraan system model 3."

"And I am original model: Teletraan Alpha.

"Let begin with the Autobot and Decepticon."

* * *

_**Teletraan Bio Started Now...** _


	2. Teletraan Bio #1

**This is Character Bio #1. Today we're be focus on the peace-loving corp that always save the day, allies to each other's races** **called "** **Autobots." And their current** **Status: "At war against Black and White Star."**

* * *

**There only 24 Group who joined the Autobots:**

I.M.P (International Moron Patrol.) Status: "At war against Black and White Star."

Earth Federation Space Force and Ground Force. Status: "At war against Black and White Star."

G.U.N (Guardian Units of Nations.) Status: "Active."

Crystal Gems (Earth-based.) Status: "At war against At war against Black and White Star."

Crystal Gems (Homeworld-based.) Status: "At war against Decepticons."

Pink Diamond Corps. Status: "At war against Decepticons."

Freedom Fighters (Earth-based.) "Status: "Barely Active."

Mobians (Formerly: "1,209,397". Currently: "14,087".) Status: "Near Extinct."

Future Mobians (Formerly: "27,075,003". Currently: "13,705,006".) Status: "Under Protection."

Mass Production Earth Gems (Formerly: "400,000,827". Currently: "129,546.") Status: "Rebuilding"

Mass Production Homeworld Gems (Formerly: "30,237,00. Currently: "28,127,09.") Status: "Exile from Homeworld."

A.E.U.G (Anti Earth Union Group.) Status: "Active."

London Bell. Status: "Active."

Freedom Fighter (Mobius X.) Status: "Active."

Human (Earth: "309,002,186.") Status: "Protected by Blue Diamond Court."

Human (Spacenoids: "439,087,103.") Status: "Protected by Earth Federation."

Heroes (Earth.) Status: "Active."

Heroes (Another Dimensions.) Status: "Active."

Mobians: (Mobius X: "100,000.") Status: "Off-world, but Active."

Knight of Time and Space. Status: "Active."

Shuttle Alliance. Status: "At war against Black and White Star."

Blue Diamond Court. Status: Off-worlds, but Active."

Magic High Commission. Status: "At war against Council of Kings and Queens

Ancient Cybertronian. Status: "Active."

* * *

**Here is some Description about what is "Autobots". (Teletraan 3):**   _"In order to defeat the Parfait Authority, The Earth and Gems join together and form the Autobot. Their forces is mainly of Mobile suit such as GMs, Nemos, and Jegars. Robot division such as Hunters, Beetles, and R.P series. And finally Pink Diamond corps who left the Diamond Authority and the Crystal Gems who disown the authority. Their teleportation is the Wrap rings that travel cross other places or dimensions and their flagship are mainly is the Salamis, Magellan and Pink Diamond's Spaceship. They set their HQ on Earth somewhere in the South and North America. Their mission is liberation the gem from Homeworld and stopped and ended the Black and White Star once and for all."_

* * *

**Here is their Origin Story about them. (Teletraan Alpha):**

**Long live the Autobots. (2016 A.D - 2018 A.D):**

_"After the * **Universal Century (2014 - 2015)**  is over. The  **Pink Diamond Corp** return to  **Earth**  after The  **Diamond Authority**  led by  **Gray Diamond**  defeat and broke in two by hand of the earth's heroes. They send  **Lapis Lazuli**  to restart the  **Kindergarten Process.**  Once she defeat and put in the mirror,  **Yellow Diamond**  and her two helper:  **Yellow Pearl and Jasper**  had to earth to avenge Grey Diamond's demise. After their first fight with Yellow Diamond.  **Pink Diamond**  revealed herself and joined with them.  **Parfait Man**  heard about  **"Time Stones"**  is on earth and used the  **Chaos Emeralds**  on earth to revive  **Allebasi**. Few week after Yellow Diamond left. The  **Parfait Authority**  launched an all-out war on earth.  **Grey Peridot**  who want revenge on the one who did to Lapis, send to earth and help them search for the Time Stones. Yellow Diamond leaved the Parfait Authority and goes on an rampage on them, causing  **White Diamond's Death**  which she revive by the  **Space Camarabots**  who keep stolen the all shattered gems and revive them so they make them as slaves. With the  **Crystal Gems**  helps and Pink Diamond Authority, they call themselves:  **Autobots.**  For the reason is  **Trey**  holding the  **Matrix of Leadership**  and makes a partnership with the  **Gems**  to protect and live on this planet. After learning to "Time Stones" to nothing but a trick, that causing the death of Parfait Man and Allebasi, thus shattering and overthrow the  **Parfait Authority Act**. Later on, after the authority ended and rebuild the former Authority.  **Black Diamond**  who take the leadership send Yellow Diamond and  **Blue Diamond**  to join the group called themselves:  **Decepticon**. After the * **Movie Event**. The  **Diamonds**  return back and planning for their revenge on earth. Another attempt to destroy the Autobots by all the Diamonds to fused into one fusion, but failed and poofed. Instead bubbled all of them, Trey returned them to  **Homeworld**  cause he spare all of them. **Red Peridot**  got mad and re-activate the  **Halo Rings**  and send their home planet to the  **Milky Way Galaxy**. Once they regenerate. The  **Authority**  attack the planet  **Chorus and Venom**  and free all gems. Then they goes to war on the  **Earth Federation**. The  **Robot Dynamo**  find the opportunity to joined their fight. So restart the  **Lylat War**. When the Black Diamond poofed and their planet got destroyed. They all retreat back to the  **Eastern Galaxy**. The Autobots continued to fight the Decepticon until  **World War III**  started when  **Neo Zeon**  lead by  **Adam**  returned and then later, corrupted the  **Earth core**. They needed to replace the core with the  **Cluster**. But cost the earth's gravity and air is to be poison and weaken the  **Mobians**  and Gems. So Trey announced the people who can survived this new change will stay on earth and help them. And the people who can't survived this will had to do the  **Planetary Evacuation from Earth**  that included  **Rose Quartz**  and her another subject. After World War III ended, there are only  **10,921**  Mobians left and some  **34,210**  gems are remains. Now they rebuilding their population and restore their planet to it former glory and with the  **Time War**  is coming. The Autobots must confront it and survive this war. Once the Time War is over, their next target is  **Black and White Star**. They must across dimension and destroy and delete them permanently."_

**War against Black and White Star. (2017 A.D - 2018 A.D):**

_"Over times, the Mobian and Gems slowly re-population their races by having an relationship with Humans and during the short-lived peace time, The Autobot with the permission of Pink Diamond, recreated the **Pink Diamond Court**  for combat against Black and White Star. However, Earth is under attacked once more on  **Infinite Warfare** , the Decepticon tries to conquered the Earth one last times. But they failed once more and left the Milky Way Galaxy for an while. During the adventures, the Autobot found new allies like the  **Former Queen of Mewni: Eclipsa**  who locked up on the  **Proud-Star**  by  **Council of Kings and Queens** for not joining them.  **Nova Prime and his Ancient Cybertronian**  who trapped on Homeworld. The  **Blue Diamond Court**  led by both  **Doug M**_ _**aheswaran, the Blue Priest**  and  **High Father, one of the last of Old Gods** who also combat against Black and White Star. The  **Knight of Time and Space**  led by the brave  **Dai Atlas**  and his follower of knights. The  **Magic High Commission**  led by the  **One of the Thirteen Prime: Nexus Prime**  and  **The last of the ancient race: Elder Flood**  who continued to fight against Council of Kings and Queens.  **The two powerful protector of Prime Earth: Last Autobot and Last Decepticon**  included the  **Second Old God: Primus**. Three traveler from three universe who searched for three legendary army of knights:  **Lost Light, Peaceful Tyranny, Lost Ark**. Even the  **Original Pink Diamond**  who bring back to live by the Last Autobot and she retake the leadership of Pink Diamond Corps. Together, they all become an one united freedom fighter:  **"Shuttle Alliance."**  Later on, both  **Henry**  and  **Brainy**  planned on  **Project Rebirt** h which Earth is overpopulation when an entire races of  **Mewnians**  forced off their planet which got totally ruined during the  **"Last Knight"** , and the 200,000 former colonist of the colonist ship:  **"Covenant"**  who been mutated into an races of half animal and half humans called  **Faunus**. All of the four races (Mobain, Gem, Mewnian, Faunus) had to live on  **an abandoned world who been block off from everywhere by an Magical Barrier: Earth Prime.**  Once they came on this planet, the Project Rebirth begin with the rebuilding of both capital city:  **"Decagon and Kaon".**  The Shuttle Alliance begin to launch their plan to defeat the Black and White Star: "Find three legendary knights,  **an person who claim to kill off their leader**  and the wisdom guidance of  **Sir Johnny, the Camerabot Savoir**. Once they got all of them, they launched an full assault and take their revenge on Black and White Star."_

**Pax Cybertronia. (? A.D - 3000 A.D):**

_"With many of good Autobots died in the last day of war. The remaining created an council that try to restored peace and justice: **"Council of Elder"**. However there an report saying that there an remains of Decepticons tries to finish off the Autobots. Shorty they surrendered and thus the Autobots and Decepticon are no more, they become the  **Maximals**  and  **Predacons.** "_

_"More of this will coming soon."_  - Universe 1029.

* * *

**(1* The Black highlight are the Bio who will be explain in times. Also only on the Story.)**

**(2* Try to read the IMP Movie story to find out about it.)**

* * *

**I can tell their Future about themselves or others. (Teletraan Alpha):**   _"Scanning... Complete... Large Group Factor... Autobots..."_ **Darkness come for us all. The "Man in the mirror" and his followers is coming. You must stand your ground and save much people as you can. Success: Your war against them will end and everyone will be free and safe. Failed: You all died and they destroy your planet and they don't care about you or your planet at all. So protect and defend at all cost and ended their conquest."**

* * *

**Here is their Important Quotes during their adventure. (Teletraan 3):**

"Long live the Earth Federation!"

"Long live Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz!"

"Long live the Autobots!"

_It's their battle cries, once they enter the battle against the Decepticons."_

* * *

**Now we can move on the Decepticon or Playing Teletraan #0B...**


	3. Teletraan Bio #0B

_**Secret Message had been activated...** _

 

**Here is the message: "Don't destroy or corrupt this p** **o** **d. A** **s M** **essage from side A ended...**

 

_**Now uploading Message side B...** _

 

**This is for the "Insert leader n** **ame here" and you subject only...** **Listen this message and then send this to Earth "Insert your number here."**

 

**_Uploaded Completed. Playing Message side B..._ **

* * *

**Log 25 - 08 - 2016:**

**"To all of the leader of your worlds. It is I, Yellow Diamond of the Great Diamond Authority is speaking to all of you.** **You're now listened to the Decepticon Empire. If you find and play this message means I and the other Diamonds fallen by the hand of Earth "1029".** **I recorded this message and send it to this pod just in case if I'm shattered. Like side A say if you listen to that message, it hold all our Bio and Blueprints to their weapons and don't bother try to copy their weapon cause Trey had created anti-theft system that won't anyone to copy off their weapons so you won't start the war with their technology. However i** **f you want to keep this Capsule Pod a secret to yourself, here is the warning: Don't do that. The worlds need this data and history cause the Black and White Star will come to all of our world and destroy it.** **I know you hate that. But it the only way to save this Universe from greatest threats. But after all of this is done, tries to destroy the Earth and its heroes. r** **emember this is all for the glory of the Decepticon Empire and remember this speech.**

**For the (colors) Diamonds!**

**For the Late Adam!**

**For the Decepticons!**

**This is Yellow Diamond of Earth "1029", s** **igning off..."**

* * *

_**End "Log 25 - 08 - 2016."** _

_**Now go back to side A or Go to Teletraan Bio #1 or Teletraan Bio #2.** _


	4. Teletraan Bio #2

**This is Character Bio #2. Today we're be focus on the** **Main Group called** **"Decepticons." And their current** **Status: "Active."**

* * *

**There are only 20 Group joined with them but only 2 were destroyed.**

Diamond Authority. Status: "At war against Autobots."

Neo Zeon. (Post "Halo Trilogy.") Status: "Active."

Neo Zeon. (Post "World War III.") Status: "At war against Autobots."

Homeworlds Colony. (Planets conquered: "10,982,092." Colony Destroyed: "10,273.") Status: "Under attack by the Camerabot."

Homeworlds Elites. (Citizen: "100,000,932,009." Shattered: "40,751,086.") Status: "Active."

Homeworlds Gems. (Armys: "100,982,738,006." Shattered: "100,982,737.") Status: "At war against Autobots."

Cybermens. Status: "Active."

Manhunters. Status: "Active."

Villains. (Earth) Status: "Active."

Villains (Another Dimensions) Status: "Active."

Villains (Mobius X) Status: "Active."

Metarex. (Dark Oaks) Status: "Active."

Metarex. (Mobius X) Status: "Active."

Parfait Authority. Status: "Destroyed."

ZAFT. (Remaining) Status: "Barely Active."

Planet Trade Organization. (Remaining) Status: "Active."

Bob Legions. Status: "Active."

Neo Colony of Provinces. (Covenants Storm - Pre "Time Wars.") Status: "Active."

Colony of Provinces. (Covenants - Post "Halos 5.") Status: "Destroyed."

Red Ribbon Army. Status: "Active."

Black and White Star. Status: "Follow them."

White Diamond Court. Status: "Off worlds, but Active."

* * *

**Here is some Description and what is "Decepticon":**   _"After the destruction of Parfait Authority Act. They make a alliance with the Neo Zeon and Earth's Villain to formed the "Decepticons" to their goal. Their goal is totally universal domination. Their Army is mostly gems who loyal to the their diamonds and what left of Neo Zeon who lead by Adam which he gone to the void. Their ship is all of Mass-Production Frieza's Spaceships who both pilot by Homeworld and Planet Trade Organization. and Musai (Final Production Type), Zanzibar and Gwazine. Of course There also Covenants Battle Cruiser and Phantoms. Their mission is to re-conquer the Northern Galaxy for the name of the diamonds and the late Adam and destroy the Autobots."_

* * *

**Here is their Origin Story about them:**   _"On **Prime Universe.**  The  **Diamond Authority**  colonized the  **Earth**  but encounter the  **Camerabots**  and goes to war with them. But they loss to them and flee to  **Universe 1029**. Once more they doing their mission until one day, they meets  **Neo Zeon.**  Their leader: **Adam**  who tell about joining with him cause he can purged every flaws of lives out of the entire galaxy.  **Grey Diamond**  who formerly called  **"The Creator"**  agree this because organic will be burn in  **Halo's fire**  and only machine and gems will survived along with some human who join Neo Zeon and they can colonized without organic who in their way. But with some of  **"The Prophets and The Master Cores"**  murdered and the  **"High Charity"**  is infected by the  **Floods** , They used an kindergarten planet called  **Ark**  to activated the  **Pillars**  on their  **Homeworld planet**. Later, the  **Earth Federation**  attacked their planet and process to shut down the control to  **Halo**  and kill the  **False Father-Time** , during all that, Grey Diamond battle the  **I.M.P**  but sadly she got shattered in two. The planet got destroyed by the Floods and the Neo Zeon left the galaxy,  **Yellow Diamond**  takes the leaderships until an human named  **Parfait Man**  came from earth and show his power that he's not a human and show how powers of the fusion works just like  **Garnet**. So started the  **Parfait Authority Act**  and also rebirth of the  **Planet Trade Organization**  which that they colonized the planet and sale them for higher prices. For one year. They begin to restart the  **Kindergarten Process**  by sending  **Lapis Lazuil.**  But failed and after 4 weeks on April 19, 2016. Yellow Diamond and her crew went to earth to restart it, once they landed, the I.M.P launched their attack on them.  **Jasper**  attack one or two members but defeated. Yellow throw her up the sky and destroy her. Then Yellow challenge  **Trey**  to a duel, but after she got heavy beaten and  **her Pearl**  pick her diamond and fly back to  **Homeworld**. Parfait Man and his force weak after many planet resistance. So they used the  **Chaos Emeralds**  to revive  **Allebasi, the Original Leader of the Planet Trade Organization**  to restored their forces but she want to revenge on earth for killing her. So they heard about  **"Time Stone"**  that make a rule-free wish and launched an onslaught on earth that killed many human and conquered countries. Yellow Diamond goes AWOL and "man-hunter" on them cause she want the wish for herself. She shattered  **White Diamond**  and slaughter many human she seen. During all that, she no choice to joined the  **Autobots**  to take down the Parfait Authority Act. Later on they succeed destroying the act. Then next few months after the  **Movie Events** , The Diamond Authority goes up against the I.M.P by fused into one fusion but failed and poofed. One of  **Red Diamond's Peridot**  had it with earth so they re-activated Halo so their planet teleport to  **Milky Way**. But with the  **Robot** **Dynamo** join in, the  **Lylat War**  re-begin. The war ended with their planet destroyed and  **Black Diamond**  poofed and they all retreated. When  **World War III**  start with Neo Zeon returned and launched their firepower on earth. The Diamond Authority join with them thus creating the  **Decepticons**. Adam succeeding turning the earth's core into **Dark Energon**  so the  **Black and White Star**  had extra power for their conquest. When the  **Planetary Evacuation**  is underway, Adam sent  **Davro Kai**  to kill everyone who leaving Universe 1029. Later Grey Diamond revived and almost destroy the Gem Republic. As the war want on til the  **Ark**  flew to the last portal,  **Nemesis**  followed them and they battle them for freedom. In the end, Adam and  **Camerabot Prime**  went to the  **Voids**  and The Decepticons lose. Now they had their mission: To retake the galaxy and destroy the peace-loving Autobots for their Diamonds and the Late Adam. They will never stop nothing until earth is no more."_

* * *

**Here is their Future for the upcoming event:** _"Scanning... Complete... Large Group Factor... Decepticons..."_ **Beware the "Man in the mirror." He only sought you as worthless. Don't follow their footstep, it only being you deaths. Only perfection can save you and being you victory. And the destruction of your enemy will be grateful."**

* * *

**Here is their Quotes during their adventure:**

"For our (colors) Diamonds!"

"For our Lates Prophet Adam/Master Cores Abis!"

"For the Decepticons Empire!"

_"It's their battle cries once they entered the battle with the Autobots."_

* * *

**Now you learn the main groups, now you will learn two leader of Autobot: Pink Diamond and Trey Young.**


	5. Teletraan Bio #3

**This is Characters** **Bio #3. We're going to talk about the Rebellion Diamond** **: "** **Pink Diamond". Also we talk about the Diamond return from the dead: "Reborn Pink Diamond". And her** **Status: "Active."**

* * *

**She only Joined 7 groups but only disliked the 1:**

I.M.P. Status: "Active."

Earth Federation. Status: "Active."

Autobots. Status: "Active."

Crystal Gems. (Earth-based) Status: "Active."

Crystal Gems. (Homeworld-based) Status: "Active."

Pink Diamond Corps. Status: "Active."

Diamond Authority. Status: "Left and betrayed."

Eight Soul Bearers. Status: "Defending."

* * *

**This will tell about her description:**   _"She is once Rose Quartz. Now she is Pink Diamond. Her leadership and kindness led the remaining forces of her former diamond and fought off the Homeworld. 5300 years later, she joined with the I.M.P and formed the Autobots. Like her former self, her weapons is her scabbard and shield. Her power is to floats and heal other. However, thank with the help of the Last Autobot, Now Original Pink Diamond is back and retook her remaining forces and joined with the Autobots. Since she no longer wield her scabbard anymore but the I.M.P give her the Sword of Sages from Shockwave. Her power is not fully revealed but she always trust four people who can help her: "Rose Quartz, Last Autobot Blue Diamond and Her replacement". However she disgust about the Diamond Authority join up with the Decepticon. Their mission is to overthrow the Diamond Authority and the Decepticons and free all the gems."_

* * *

**Here is her story about how is she become an Diamond:**

**Rose Quartz take Pink Diamond's Role. (6000 B.C - 2017 A.D):**

_"On the **Prime Universe** , the Gems doing their missions:  **Colonized the planets**. When they meets the  **Camerabots**  who living on the planet, they goes to war with them. The Camerabots may be weak, but they got the  **Guardians**. The war goes on for years.  **Pink Diamond**  and her army colonized this planet and fight off the Guardians.  **Rose Quartz**  thinks this war is pointless and they should let this planet go, but her  **Diamond**  refused and then they fight for it. After a long fight, Pink Diamond got shattered but before she fully gone, Pink Diamond use her remain power to corrupt Rose, but instead they fuse into one. It didn't it change her looks but it did change her gemstone. She no longer a  **Quartz** , now she is a Diamond. In order to join the  **Diamond Authority**  and pretend as her, she create another Rose Quartz but with her memory. Both got a mission: Pink will stay with the other diamonds while Rose fight with other gems. When  **World War II (Prime)**  near to the end. The Diamond Authority get crush by the Camerabot and their Guardians who are winning this war. They had to abandoned this planet and flee to the  **Universe 1029**. Rose Quartz lead her  **Crystal Gems**  and Pink Diamond stay with the Diamonds. Many years later after Grey Diamond falls and rise of the Parfait Authority Act, she left the authority and goes to war on them. on 2016. She find out the Parfait Man left to Earth after  **Lapis**  and  **Yellow**  failed their missions. She and her teams along with Rose's teams and her army land on  **Earth**  and join with the  **I.M.P**  and defeated and overthrow the  **Parfait Authority Act**. Thus creating the  **Autobots**. They live on this planet and help them as possible. After  **Pandora**  finally destroyed. In event of  **World War III** , the  **Decepticons**  and  **Neo Zeon**  return and corrupt the  **Earth's core**  which take deadly effect the  **Gems**  and  **Mobians.**  Then everyone who ain't strong enough to survived had to leave Earth and now the Gems population is down low and rebuilding. She will continue the campaign to end the  **Authority**  and free every gems."_

**Return of Pink Diamond. (2017 A.D - ? A.D):**

_"Somewhere during their adventure after the **Wanted**  and before the  **Last Knight**. The  **Crystal Gems** , along with both  **Lars and Off-colors**  and  **Zonic, the Zone Super-cop**  travel to the dead planet:  **"Cybertron"**. And they chase down a criminal who talk about an doomed prophecy that will end Prime Universe:  **"Dark Earth Prophecy"**. The criminal escaped and they found an room that hold two special relic many eon ago:  **"Victor Sigma of Universe 1029 and the Last Autobot"**. They learned that the planet used to contain life ( **Cybertronians** ) but something corrupt  **Primus** , causing him to sleep and shut down the planet. The Cybertronian is slowly dying and very small number out in the galaxy. They reactivate Last Autobot and the first thing its do is revived the Original Pink Diamond by shooting the energy of  **Creation Matrix**  at Pink Diamond and recreating the diamond and give her old memories to it. After that, she return from the dead. They, including two relic leaves Cybertron and headed to Earth. Trey introduced her to how things had changed and it revealed that the replacement's scabbard is actually her, forged by  **Bismuth**. Also she disgusted about what Homeworld and Diamond Authority changes so she join the Autobot for her planet and those creatures. She also happy that  **Blue Diamond**  find an mate for her: **Greg Universe**. Now she thinking an team of her, Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz since they all are sword-user. Trey give her an new name since there two Pink Diamond now and calling the same name it really confusing so her new name is  **"Reborn Pink Diamond"**. She continued fighting for good during the I.M.P adventure."_

**Pax Cybertronia (? A,D - 3000 A.D):**

_"This is an short bio but here goes: "She, Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz and **Steven Universe**  sadly perish on the last day of  **Final War** , along with the Diamonds." That is it."_

* * *

**Her future is somewhat strange but I'm telling anyway:**   _"Scanning... Complete... Diamond known as Pink*."_ **Unable to read your aura. Diamond you are, but you are once an Quartz. Your path is your choice, but you need to help the Autobot. It help them or leave them. It your choice, all road is open up for you."**

***However since there two Pink Diamond now, It will took time to tell her future.**

* * *

**And here is her quotes:**

_"As long the Autobots and Earth still alive. We, the Crystal Gems will continue to work with them even the odd are better then us. We are the Autobots will save everyone much as possible."_

* * *

**Now on the Next...**


	6. Teletraan Bio #4

**This is Characters Bio #4 and before we begin, here is an special message from the main hero...**

* * *

_"To all reader who don't know me and like the other story, this is AU world (IMP Series/Universe 1029). This Bio will tell you about me but note: There a lot of things about me and don't think me as an villain or god. Just think me as a hero. However, there an things about that confused and i'll explaining it. If you can take me as a threat, then I won't hold back, you only tries to protect everyone from me. And all EXE character and/or Charas, sure I had the same power as you but I may be a god but i'm everyone's god! Also there an thing you should know: people like Connie, Ronnie Ann and Sylvia only see me having black and red eyes means they don't had special souls so they can see my true color. People like Steven, Lincoln and Wander only see me having both blue eyes instead brown eyes means they had special souls and I show my power and test on them to see that they had determination to save everyone. I hope you like it and review this! Also great thanks to all of show creators and youtubers to make me an sort of man today!"_  - Trey Young.

* * *

**And now we are going to talk about the heroic Mobian Hedgehog who refused to take the title and rank of God but he might be an ranks of Universal Cosmic Savior or Destroyer depend what your point of view:** **Trey Young. And his s** **tatus: "At war against Black and White Star."**

* * *

**He had Joined 18 allies and only dislike 7:**

Autobots. Status: "At war against Black and White Star."

House of Young. (Mobius X) Status: "Dislike their ways."

House of Young. (1029/Futures) Status: "Active."

I.M.P. (International Moron Patrol.) Status: "Active."

Earth Federation Space Force and Ground Force. Status: "Quit."

A.E.U.G. (Anti Earth Union Group) Status: "Quit."

Crystal Gems. (Earth and Home-world.) Status: "Active."

Pink Diamond Corps. Status: "Loyal to them."

White Fang. (1029.) Status: "Reformed Criminal/Under New Leader."

Super Friend. Status: "Active."

Freedom Fighter. (Mobius X) Status: "Active."

Freedom Fighter. (Earth-based.) Status: "Barely Active."

LSU. Status: "Active."

Z-Fighter. Status: "Active."

Metarex. (Dark Oak) Status: "Left."

Eight Soul Bearers. (Gen 1) Status: "Scouting."

Eight Soul Bearers. (Gen 2) Status: "Training."

Eight Soul Bearers. (Gen 3) Status: "Training."

Eight Soul Bearers. (Gen 4) Status: "Training."

Team Megalo. Status: "At war against Team Majin."

White Diamond Corps. Status: "Abandoned."

The Empire. Status: "Dislike their rules."

Night Raid. Status: "Dislike their justice and their murders."

Team Sonic. Status: "Active."

Team MITT*. Status: "Active." (*Marco, Issei, Tatsumi, Trey (Leader).)

* * *

**Here is his description about him and his feats:**   _"He is the supreme leader of the I.M.P also I.M.P Member #36 and former leader of the Earth Federation. He is an green and black hedgehog who can travel through times and dimensions with Wrap Rings and Time Watch. His weapon is mainly shooting Chi/Ki out from his hand and secondary weapon is an pistol, loading with "Hyper-Sonic Bullet" and an Mega Buster dubbed "T-Blaster", sometime he use Tatsumi's sword and "Star Saber". Also he used the powerful armor: "Apex Armor". His power level is "9,999,990". His fighting style is just like Goku and he spare many people who good or bad. He can't killed anyone even his soul been controlled or corrupted. He had many transformations for any purpose or the battle is get to hard. He lead the I.M.P to save world or scout other dimensions for any help. He only killed some villain but for the good of everyone. People like Pandora, Mecha, Yellow Diamond and Adam won't accept mercy from him._ _He had never kill an innocent people for an long time, sure he only kill million robots but he kill the first innocent soul: "Alphys" on purpose._ _He makes an friends group called the "Super Friend" and have four girlfriend: "May, Roxy, Sunny and Inky (sort of, because she break up with him)". His soul is white but when his soul change to blue or red which means he activated his power called "Demon's Extract"._ _There's two person who can change Trey's life to better or worst. His vehicles is an car or a biplane. His Mobile Suit is "RX-78-2" with extra mods and armors. While he not doing his job, he had an second job: "Fry Cook". He also carry the Matrix of Leadership and he is immortal but however he can really dead when his soul is deactivate or been controlled by anyone. sometime he make mistake and regret it but he had anger, stress and rage build up from the inside of him for years but the Black and White Star continue to make him furious at them to the point of unlocking new forms. Still he had the determinate to save everyone. His mission to stop Black and White Star and free everyone in their timeline for good. His role for his new power is everyone's/Their Determination."_

* * *

**He had an lot of transformation:**

**Super Form:**   _"He can turns into Super form level 1,2,3. Its the most common form he used. Its increase his strength and speed. By each level he chose, it increase double or triple. But it only for battles. When he beaten, his form deactivated and decrease his power level."_

**Perfect Super Form (Pre-form.):**   _"He only can transform if he had 7 Chaos Emeralds and Ruby and Sapphire Emeralds. His power is powerful and unlimited. its the pre-form to something powerful in future. Sometime he can change into it without the 9 emeralds when he really angry."_

**Kaioken:**   _"The Kaioken is an special moves for fighters. It increase power and speed drastically and more the times he used, the more Chi/Ki increased. But It also damage it user body and health to the point of death so He use it in more dangerous parts."_

**Dark Form:**   _"He using the negative energy of Super form. It unleashed dark energy and he move more quickly and triples its strength. But his power level dropping by hours to the point of deactivation of it. So he only use for anger."_

* * *

**Demon's Extract Powers:**

**EXE:** _"This is the form that Esdeath loved. Once his soul turned to red, He had the same power used by Sonic EXE. He cries out red blood from his eyes. He can used the same moves that Esdeath used: Weissschnabel (White Mouths.), Grauhorn (Grey Horn.), Hagelsprung (Hall Pounce.) and Mahapadma (Esdeath's moves.). Esdeath is one of the person who can control his fates. Her only wish to turn Trey to the perfect mates for her but he refused. Her role for Trey's new power is Everyone's/Her Vengeance."_

**Megalo:**   _"This is the form that Kari loved. Once his soul turned to blue, He had the same power used by Sans. He cries out light blue tears from his eyes. He can used the same moves that Sans used: Gaster Blaster, Blue magic attack (Control soul.), Thunder Arrows (Kari's moves.) and Teleportation. Kari is one of the person who can control his fates. Her only wish to return Trey to back the once man who she loved but he refused. Her role for Trey's new power is Everyone's/Her Mercy."_

**Phase 0: True Super Form (Post-form):** _"When after the Proud-Star incident, he unlocked his hidden power when he destroyed the Ferrotaxis. Trey can transformed to ether his Perfect Form without 9 Chaos Emeralds or True form without using up his power, his anger is out of control if he used this form too long. There only three more phase to Trey's new power."_

**Trevor, Sephiroth and Tristan (Inter Demons/Former** **Memories):** _"When he destroyed the Ferrotaxis, he reawakened both soul who been asleep in his mind. Once they woken, they look through his memory and find what Trey done is injustice for them and how he mistreat both Kari and Esdeath. One soul is from the New 52 version of Universe 1029 and said that Trey stolen his body and his life and left his girlfriend: Belle in his world so he goes back to where he is. They appears in his head and tells Trey to kill himself and once he do that, they will freed from his soul and had their life back. So Trey fought back against them. But the more he fought back, the more they want him to suicide himself. Only Kari, Esdeath and Belle can see them and shocked what they become and its all Trey fault. They don't want Trey to hurt them and they don't want them to hurt Trey. All of this is mixed feeling for Trey."_

**Soul Burst Mode:** _"Not fairly often he used his soul to battle in combat, but the catch is that he can be defeated with one hit. However once that happen, he can ultimately using the "Soul Burst" which he overcharged his power and soul to the maximum limit and the point of_ _disintegrate his body but he can come back by using the Save Point."_

**Phase 1: Berserk True Super Form:** _"This form unlock by Kari's sadden and worried heart/soul. This form can allow him to create random weapon out of thin air and can produce Ki/Chi faster. However there is an reason its called "Berserk", he can stay normal for 5 minute but after that, he goes crazy and completely mad. He only released 45% full power in this form and the maximum limit is 55% when he is really pissed. But he can't beat up even powerful foe then him like "Tarn" for an example. Only different about him is that his energy is burning and glowing around him and some red vanes on his eyes. This is the first Energy Ball he unlock, two more Energy Ball left to unlock the third and final form."_

"However there's more information to this power. But It will be update one days."

* * *

**This is his story. But its very com** **plicated and long so tries to keep up with it** **:**

_"The two history you read are my two soul past story which made me today. Their names is "Trevor" and "Sephiroth". I still named Trey cause It's my real name. The rest will be focus on me, so respect them and show their some love."_  - Trey Young.

**History #1: "Trevor." (Universe 2006) (1982 - 1997.):**

_"On somewhere on world of **Sonic X (*Universe 2006)**  about 25 years ago. He (Age: 6) and his friend  **Kari**  (Age: 6) always play on the fields with her parents house causes a long time ago which  **Eggman (Sonic X)**  attempt take over the world again, when  **two mages**  had enough of him so they destroy him and his base then two meet each other and attempt to rid of  **Mobians**  who never believe in magic and  **Sonic**  defeat them. Both goes married and have one boy but he walk out to the village to visit Kari. After some years and their family grows.  **Their daughter (Diana)**  ask them to get rid of  **Trey**  causes he had no uses and weak to keep around. However when the  **Metarex races**  came to conquer their planet. When everyone get capture and the rests head to space for their safety. Trey is one of people who escape and heading to their new home. But Diana rigged Trey's pod to lost in deep space, hoping to never see him again. Trey's pod flew for 3 month when an  **Homeworld**  ship found the pod and keep him for good uses. He works with  **White Diamond Corps**  until They retreat from  **Earth Prime**  to  **Earth 1029**. During the  **Civil War (SU),**  Trey and his crew check up the **Cluster**  for past 100 years till he meets  **Buddy**  who headed to their ships. But then **Abandoned Guardian**  find the ship and throw to space and leave Trey wounded.  **Rose Quartz**  who take her  **Pack of lions**  on walks found him and healed him but cost him to devolve back to  **Normal Hedgehog**  thus ending his life as Mobians."_

* * *

_*If you read the first one, Yes, I'm from Universe 2006. But only for short time. and my story only stopped there, the rest will confused you."_  - Trey Young.

**History #2: "Sephiroth." (Prime) (1997 - 2002 - 2006):**

_"Some years later, An doctor named **Von Reichter**  found him and test on him to create  **Immortality.**  Before he died, he send Trey to  **Doctor Gerald Robotnik**  for his test subject on board The  **ARK**. During his work,  **Black Doom**  tell him that Doom can create two ultimate lifeforms. When Gerald done.  **Shadow**  is ready and Trey is reborn. Shadow fine but Trey who regain his former body went on an rampage that almost kill everyone on the ARK. Trey got jettison out and crash on earth. after 50 years on earth. He got back up there and control  **Biohazard.**  Once it destroyed, he got kick out of ARK, everyone think he dead. During the  **Metarex saga**  when Shadow return, everyone thinks he is the real Shadow. But he actually Trey who got  **Dark Oak**  to join him for the total destruction of  **Earth *A2006**. After he scan some strong lifeforms and collect all  **Chaos Emerald** , Trey merge both ARK from Earth 1029 and Earth A2006 into **ARK III**. He and the  **Metarex army**  launch the attack. During all that, It revealed that Dark Oak had been lock up the whole time. He say that some times ago that Trey came to their homeworld of  **Seedians**  and slaughter most of them and then he left after that and once Dark Oak search the emerald, Trey take Oak down and took his place. He merge with the ARK III and transform into the monster and prepared the  **Eclipse Cannon**  to fire at Earth. Luckily during the adventure, our heroes find  **Randy (Future Trey)**  (Age: 14) and he battle himself until he went throw him and killing him. Trey however got one last plan: He spit out an egg and then he exploded and that the end of  **Trey of Universe 2006**."_

* * *

_*First: It stand for Alternate. Second: For what history #2 say, it's true. I travel back in time for some spare time. But I caught in the middle and change my name to "Randy". However after I kill my past self, he spit out an egg (future me) to save me. I sound confused but it how my past work. If you want to judge it or me, go ahead I still say it true."_  - Trey Young.

"This is History #3 which contain some original season of IMP season and explain about the reboot on the mid-point of History #3. The rest is on History #4 and The Author will loaded up the IMP series soon."

**History #3: "Trey." (Prime) (1029 Prime*. 2001 - 2009 - 2010.):**

_"When the egg landed an place called **"Aqua Magma"**  and two people take he as their own. For some years, he got kicked out of the village and he went off for many years. Somewhere on his journey, he meet up with  **Tanner**  and  **Soundwave**  who on an journey. But they got split to their own way. On 2003, he find the Little Planet on under control by  **Dr.M**  and meet up his love of his live:  **May**  but they got separate and never meet see each other again but he meet  **Inky**  and they dated for an while until Inky tell him that he not manly enough so he broke up with her. on 2005, he went off to live  **Happy Town**  and found  **LSU** and took the leaderships from  **Romzy**  and took on the  **I.M.P.**  Trey (Age: 9) and his team battle against  **Roger**  and his team for years to come. Until when the  **Majin**  came to Earth and LSU lay low for a while till  **Station Square**  and  **Danville**  came and formed  **Normal Town**  and  **Trey**  destroy it and everyone rebuild it. He launch his new and last weapon:  **"Techno Dome"**  and during the building of it, He kidnapped  **Candace** and  **Vanessa**  to train them to became villains. But they all defeated and the Techno Dome is destroyed. The courts fed up with Trey so they forced him to something good. He live with the I.M.P for while till after few adventure such as "defeat  **Eggman (1029)**  once and for all by sending him to the moon, battle against  **Dark-Ra, the dark demi-god hedgehog** , Defeat  **Emerl, the Gizoid**  in the tournament and helping out the  **Phoenix/Amy Rose clone: Roxy."**  he become good and the new leader of IMP. They defeated Candace and Vanessa for good which they quit. Everything is peaceful until Trey and his friend sent to prison after building an dangerous creations, an girl named  **"*Suzy Johnson", brother to Jeremy Johnson**  (Later over the years, she change her name to  **"Susan"**.) create her robot helper named  **Bob, Will, Bill, and Neo Bob** and tries to take over the world but defeated by  **Perry the Platypus**. Knowing who his secret identity, she attacked the I.M.P with four Badniks and her first  **Cockpit (Egg Mobile.)**  with an wreaking ball but Trey and others beat her and thus their rivalry is born. As time goes by, she create her own empire similar to the  **EGGMAN Empire** :  **"Suzy Empire"**  (Which later change to  **Susan Empire**  in 2014.) Their battles lead to some event like "Bob create  **"Bob League"**  after the  **Dark Egg League**  and  **Echinda League**  disbanded and the remaining formed into the  **Crimson Red**  and Neo Bob, his brother create  **"GEARS"**  after  **O.W.C.A**  been destroyed by them. Uprising the reign of Dr.M and his  **Nova City**  and The  **Robot Dynamo and their leader, B.R** , Enter the abandoned time travel robot named  **"Dark Robotboy"**  and Rise of the  **Clone War**  between the Suzy Empire and  **G.U.N.** " Trey ( Age: 15) league with other heroes and lead his new friend and teammate to battle and save the world. When the Clone War turn for the worst when she control the power of the  **Power Stars**  which she destroyed everything but in the end she been killed off and the Clone War ended. When Trey teleport two town back to their place. He left for awhile. In  **IMP Epilogue** , Bob tries to control what left of the empire. After some stuff happened and  **Phineas**  is under controlled. Trey return and confessed his feeling to  **Ginny**. He kill Phineas and Jeremy killed Bob, thus ending the Suzy Empire. He and Ginny married and they lived in peace and harmony..._

_"*Again if you wonder what the hell is this? This is the early timelines which ended long time ago. Suzy Johnson survived and escape to live somewhere which over year she create Axis and start the One Month War. As this is history, the Camerabot did something to this timeline. They reset this timeline to our timeline as the past one trapped in an barrier in Time Alley. As you done read this, you will be on History #4._ \- Trey Young.

_...However when the **General Camerabot**  and his army came to our world and attempt to go the  **Time Alley**  cause Earth 1029 is closer to it. Their plan to get rid of their Rival:  **Space Camerabot**. The I.M.P tries to stop them but all of them destroy the  **G** i **ant Hourglass**. Thus resetting the timeline for good."_

* * *

**History #4: "Trey." (Universe 1029) (1029 Current. 2010 - 2017.):**

"This part of History #4 is content spoiler alert to the Some of the old season of the IMP series and the first and second story arc of "Future Saga". If you don't want read this, then don't read this. If you want to read this and forget the spoiler alert, go ahead! The IMP Series will explain all of this in the near future."

_"When the timeline reset. Everything is the same except the last bit which that never happened. Trey (Age: 16) did find the Power Star and lock it up and the Clone War continue which led some dark and light event such as: "First appearance of **Dr.H**  and his company:  **H Co** ,  **"Disassemble"**  (Which we will never talk about it.), other heroes villain join their side and cause a global war,  **Ferb mother: Roxanne**  created the  **Dark Legion**  after she abandon her son for 10 years and wage war on **Z-fighters** , the  **Camerabot races**  are returning,  **Adam**  and his deception to everyone which lead some many civil wars, Eggman finally return and league with  **Alex the Kat, Alan the Rabbit, Baron the Rabbot**  and formed  **COBRA** , even Dr,M created  **Neo Metal Shadow**  and he destroyed  **Mobius**  and his home dimension:  **"Universe FS14"** also he dating Inky which make Trey pissed off, also His former self returns and called himself  **"Darkstar"**. B.R started the  **Lylat War**  and lost, And starting an romantic relationship with  **Phoenix (Roxy)**." The Clone Wars almost close to the end when Susan unleashed the  **"Operation RE:Coded."**  which an very careful plan involves with the  **Phase Sixer**. The I.M.P almost lose to them but they break the system of the operation and the Phase Sixer and finally won the Clone War. On 2013 to 2014, an group called  **"Cranial"**  lad by  **"Headmaster"**  declares war on Earth 1029. Trey (Age: 17) befriended more ally and together they beaten "Headmaster" and destroy "Cranial" for good. However in the original timelines when after the Cranial fall, Susan launched the code called  **"Order 66"**  which the G.U.N machines kill the heroes which Susan rule and kill off her allies but I.M.P gives their lives to defeat her for good and Trey and five of his friends disappeared for 5 years and ended the  **IMP Series**  but Thank to  **Dipper Pines**  who opened the  **Prime Matrix** which "Headmaster" stolen from  **Prime Universe** , the timeline changes the course and that make it worse. On 2014, Trey and his fiend battle against  **Allebasi**  and his forces but died by the hand of Trey who tries to spare her but she refused. After many years Trey reunited with May after he started an another relationship with an android hedgehog named:  **"Sunny"**  but May fines with that. However he noticed strange activities which learn the new group called  **"Axis"**  and they destroying many lives. So he creating an military forces called  **"Earth Federation Space and Ground Force"**. During the  **"One Month War"** , many of  **Human**  dislikes Trey movements and his tactic which costing many human lives and after the  **"Battle of Solomon"** , Trey mad at Axis for they kidnapped May and forced her and  **Isabella**  to joined the Project Elmeth. He indeed save May but not Isabella cause he accidentally killed her. This sadden him, but in the end, they won the "One Month War". However on 2015 after the war of  **Phoenix Corps** and **Enerjak Corps** and the fall of the  **Skynet**  and  **OCP** ,the **Dalez Fleet**  and  **Adam Forces**  (Before called  **"Neo Zeon."** ) destroyed many Mobians home cause they learning that  **E.F.S.F** 's leader is an Mobians so they had to kill all of them. After  **"Operation Stardust"**  Which they do the  **"Colony Drop"**  thus destroyed the  **South Island, the home of many Hedgehog**. They protest against Human and take over the Earth Federation, changing it into  **"Titans Corps"**. Trey who control what left of his army joined  **"A.E.U.G"**  and after two months of fighting them, they destroyed all of the "Titans Corps". But leave Earth defenseless and an group of Mobians from the future called  **"Neo Earth Federation"**  and  **"Principality of Earth Federation"**  lead by  **Haman and her brother and sister: Trey and May's children from future.**  Trey talk about once the  **Universal Century**  is over, he quits the E.F.S.F. cause he tries to keep Earth peace but when many threats attacks and ruins the peace he try to keep. He can't take this pressure so he chose the new leader of it (but he continue led the I.M.P.). After the  **First Neo Zeon War**  is over and they still at war against the  **Counterattack, Dr.H group.**  Somewhere at the end of summer, an time loop appeared and they stopped it but many things changed*..._

_"*This talks about the "Spoon Clockwork": When one throw an spoon at the button and the other build an cure of it and press that button. If both button pressed at the same time, it cause an time distortion. Many things change such as color change to random characters, part of the past is returning or disappearing, a special reset button appears, and names changes. But this timelines chain-link to the Black and White Star's timelines is their biggest problems. But that how the "Spoon Clockworks works."_  - Bob.

_...When Adam and his Neo Zeon returns with the **Homeworld Gems**  and  **Grey Diamond**  to Activate the  **Halo Rings**. The I.M.P, Earth Federation and the Camerabots races battle against the Neo Zeon. During all that, they shatter Grey Diamond's gem in two and stopped the Halo Ring. Five month later on the last days of 2016, the  **Second Neo Zeon War**  started when the Counterattack begin to drop an asteroid called  **"Axis"**  to Earth but once again Heroes won and Trey (Age: 18) finally retired from it and give the leader titles to  **Isabella 2**. On 2017, I.M.P meet up the  **Second Counter**  and  **Red Ribbon Army**  and defeated them and found out they are from the future. Trey (Age: 19) and his friends noticed the  **Knothole forest**  is void of life. He and  **Mr. Shadow (Future Traveler.)**  found  **Lapis Lazuli**  and they fight her till Trey find an mirror and trapped her in there. However the next day, it revealed that some council called themselves  **"Diamond Authority"**  send someone to restart the  **"Kindergarten Process"**  and Lapis failed so they send out  **Yellow Diamond and her Pearl**  and  **Jasper**  to restarted themselves. The I.M.P ready for them and after fighting against Jasper which Yellow Diamond shatter her, Trey challenge Yellow for a duel and he won. Then the  **"Parfait Authority"**  responded to this. So Trey create an lie to them about  **"Time Stone"**  which led them to Earth which  **Pink Diamond**  come first. With their helps and their army, they defeated Parfait Authority. The  **Autobots**  was born. Later an villain named the  **Riddier**  attack Universe 1029 but it actually  **Jenn-Da**  from the Enerjak Corps and she joined the I.M.P for her good reason. After the  **Movie Event**  and the Diamond revenge which they fail at it and the Lylat War re-started. Steven and I.M.P confront  **Black Diamond**  as their leader try to stop B.R. After word, Black Diamond poofed and Trey keep it and say to the  **Diamonds**  that he will return her in time when you all changed. After the  **Generation 2 Eight Soul Bearer first adventures**  and other things like meet  **King Trey**  which living an curse goal and return of Suzy who become  **Error** , the  **Loved One (Connie, Bubblegum, Dominator, Kalinka, Pacifica, Marcus, Marco, Monster Kid.)**  claims that Trey is the cost of people misery which it true like  **Grey Peridot**  turns into  **Sixshot**  and took  **Mecha**  title as "The strongest in the universe." and repair Jasper but end up being corrupted so they cannot trust him around them. On the  **Vacation Week (IMP OVA)** , the I.M.P take a trip somewhere in space but Dr.M followed them and attack along with Dr.H. They all crash on  **Mobius X.**  for four weeks they all in deep sleep until Dr.M wake up and lead his team to find and collect energy on this planet. The I.M.P wakes up and continue their battle which they meet the  **Freedom Fighters of their planet**. When they talk about stuff, Kari finally meet Trey for past 25 years later and she fell in love with him and tell him to stay on this planet but Trey say that he got Earth to protect which makes her follow him and his team so she can be with him. During the adventure, he meet his sister Diana and his **daughter "Taiyang"**  and Diana see how Trey wasn't useless at all. She offer Trey to allow her to conquer Earth so she can start an powerful empire but he refused the offer and he punch her in the face and therefore she makes the Earth her enemy. When the  **Zel Quartz**  is discovered and  **ELTA Core**  ( **Colony BETA**  which the letter  **B**  and  **E**  wore down and turn into the letter  **E**  and  **L**.) destroyed thus Mobius X died, E.F.S.F put the population on  **Venus** and building  **Autobot City**. During the  **Pandora**  attack on  **Universe 1029** , He went to  **"Fiore"**  and met the guild:  **"Fairy Tail"**  they help him to confront and destroy all of Pandora elites:  **"Eclipse Celestial Spirits"**. After battling one of them and cut their head so they won't regenerate their bodies, he find an place with a castle called  **"Capital"**  which that lead him to  **General Esdeath**  (later  **General Blue** ). She impress that Trey had an army and an powerful person but he won't use them for destruction. Followed the weeks, Trey met  **Night Raid**  which dislike their way of justice and they murder the enemy when they been beaten, and find the  **"Demon's Extract"**  and he modified it with  **Blue Magic**  and drink it after he accidentally engineered two wars:  **Power Struggles**  and  **Elite War**. With this new power, he overcome  **"Shikoutazaer", "Metal Gear "Excelsus"**  and Pandora. But only fell weak in the first half so he send everyone to battle Pandora. During all the battle, He find The  **Emperor**  and  **Honest**  and drag them to outside the wall and put them on an  **Wrap Star**  and tells them to stay out of trouble or he will kill them. As Night Raid chase down Trey as Esdeath is headed. Trey turn and tell them that he won't kill them cause he can sense their soul that there's good in them. But they can't trust with that so He fought Night Raid till Trey beaten Night Raid. Esdeath tell to kill them, but Trey spare them and tell her that he is not an killer like her and then he leaved. However Trey found  **Chara of Chronotale**  which he reveal to every monster that she is control of the timeline not  **Frisk (Chronotale)**. Chara and Trey spar off. In the end, he spare her and tell her that he can being her out of the timeline which means he used the rare  **"Hyper True Reset"**. It cost his soul but he being Chara to Universe 1029. When he came back to "Capital" to challenge  **Tatsumi**  to an duel. Kari and Esdeath follow him. During the duel, he tell him that he had the power to save everyone and that  **Kari is his's Mercy, Esdeath is his's Vengeance, and he is everyone's Determination**. But when he died and shocked Kari and Esdeath, He can auto save his time of death. That how powerful his is. In the end of the duel, Tatsumi join with Trey and he created  **Team Megalo**  to combat  **Team Majin**  across the  **Universes**. The  **Time War**  started and Trey got on an revenge rampage on the "New Council Five" and he did it and end up with the time steams got disaster until everything reset and none of this ever happened. When  **World War III (1029)**  started. Trey and the rest of the heroes including  **Steven Universe**  tries to reasons Adam but he is loyal to the  **Black and White Star**  so much, he corrupted the  **Earth cores** and turn into  **Dark Energon**  for them. Trey got an idea to change the core with the Cluster. but cost the Mobians and Gems who are weak to live on this planet and the strongest had to stay on it. So he had to do the  **Planetary Evacuation from Earth**  and during the  **Ark**  headed the last portal to somewhere as the  **Nemesis**  attacked and Adam show Steven that this universes isn't the big enough to both of them. As Yellow Diamond defeat by  **Camerabot Prime**  as (here an special noted:) Steven is the first human that kill an Camerabot: Adam. (formerly named  **"Anti Prime Camerabot"** ) and both ship sucked into the  **Void** with both Camerabot thus ending World War III. But when something event about  **Fall and Rise of Mobius**  that led by  **Sazabi/Sinanju**  who tries to make an point that humanity isn't worth it and the Loved One never trusted Trey again after he got almost them killed. But the  **Eight Soul Bearers (Gen 1,2,3)**  clearly trust him for good reason. and  **Infinite Warfare**  which Neo Zeon tries one last shot on destroying Earth but failed and they left the solar system for while. Later an group of young heroes called  **"Part-Time Hero"**  lead by an boy hedgehog named  **Penn**  and they test Trey how proud to lead the I.M.P It turns out Penn was  **Heavy (Trey and May first born)**  son who tries to stop Black and White Star to come to Universe 1029. During the  **Winter War**  which an lost colonized Mobians on an old Camerabot controlled planet when Trey learn more about  **"Council Six"**  (before Five), Black and White Star and its followers and  **"Project SPARK"**. He learn that every  **Multiverse**  is trapped in this endless timeline. In 2017. He's new mission in life is to destroy every Black and White Star member for good and free everyone from this nightmare forever. But he also learn that Jenn-Da drinks the Demon's Extract and its had an something more powerful side effect that Everyone around them will pay the ultimate price. But whatever the effect is, It will be  **everyone/my best and last hope**."_

* * *

**History #5: "Black and White Star" Saga. (2017 - ?.):**

_"His adventure still continues when he hear the two resistance fighter who fighting against the Black and White Star: **Blue Diamond Court**  and  **Knight of Time and Space**. When  **Dark Metal Sonic**  destroyed  **Sliver the Hedgehog's world**. He and his team had to fight him. But an service to the  **Future Father-time which it an girl** :  **Dark Phineas**  came to the scene along with the  **Grey Hearts**  to exterminate the human races. But all revealed that the girl who tries to marry her assistant got killed by Dark Phineas and stolen the  **Staff of Time**  so he can stolen an new body and find Dark Metal Sonic and together we attacked the Earth. During the battle, they all learn that Dark Metal Sonic is being controlled by the Black and White Star and had the  **Enigma of Combination**  inside of him and so with other four  **World-Breakers,**  they become the combiner:  **"Zamasu".** The battle goes on until the Grey Heart abandoned them and Zamasu defeated. Metal freed from the brainwash but Dark Phineas launched an final attack which destroy all lives. But in the end, he got deleted by the present  **Father-Time.** Trey is pissed that Black and White Star used Dark Metal Sonic as an weapon and killed all the humans in Sliver's world. So he and Pink Diamond created the  **Pink Diamond Court**  to combat them. When he meets the  **Autobot Justice Task Force Division**  who doing their mission to kill the  **Twin kin of Sir William.**  Trey goes up against an masked man named  **"Tarn"**  but he overpowered Trey which both Kari and Esdeath saw the entire battle. Kari pledge Tarn to stop harming him but Tarn did not listen to her. Trey listen to her thus unlocking his first and transformed into  **Berserk True Super Form**  and attacked Tarn. However Tarn doesn't fell that attack and mark Trey on  **The List**  for resisting the Black and White Star and refused the title of God. Trey grows more angry and depressed when more of his friend, ally and peoples dead by the hand of Black and White Star each every days. Thus when  **Metal Fella**  join in, Trey and the other leader formed the  **Shuttle Alliance**  and then find the two person who can turns the table on the war."_

"This info isn't complete. This is the third and final story arc of "Future Saga" It will be update along the aftermath of the "Future Arc" I guess this Bio ended here."

* * *

**Here is his future but since he is the Matrix bearer, his is different:**   _"Scanning... Complete... Mobians Matrix bearer designed as Trey Young..."_ **"** **Through the Matrix we can foretell someone future. All of you will defeat the Man in the Mirror, and the war he have waged will end soon. This person will lead all people so that they may face their darkest hour, but you will face it without her. So let your rage be your key and that person may had an chance to won this war. So get mad and let your hate and love flow through you."**

_"You say the Black and White Star will fall and everyone will be free from this timeline. That is all we could ever ask._  - Trey Young.

* * *

**And here is quotes that he told Kari and Esdeath an hard lesson:**

_"I Still keep what my fates says. You two can't change me to what you want it. I'm not an killer nor your lover not even an evil god. I still be the same hero and I will save everyone no matter what! This is who I am now! I may be an GOD, but I'm everyone GOD!"_

* * *

_**The next Bio will be upload in three or two month, so on the next...** _


	7. Teletraan Bio #B+W

**This is Character Bio #B+W Stars. And here is an message for you before we started.**

* * *

_This Bio is incomplete cause my twin brother create them and their story is an mystery to me. So I write much about them. Also this is an special Bio because I want you readers to know about them, in case the reader just want to know what the hell is Black and White Stars and their history (sort of). Have fun with this and please see them as an great threat in an near future._  - "Universe 1029"

* * *

**And now, we're going to talk about two groups of a Universal Cosmic Destroyers which their leader is nothing more than an False Gods and its followers create an Cult (Religions) about them. They are** **Black Star/White Star AKA "Black and White Star." And their s** **tatus: "Attacking other Earths."**

* * *

**They had an lot of nickname, some are good to them and most are bad to us:**

Mainly:  _"Black and White Star Member."_

Blue Diamond Court, Pink Diamond Court:  _"Man in the Mirror, God who never show feeling or emotion, The Great Devil/Demon."_

High-Father and Father-Time:  _"His followers and the Bastard "?"  
_

I.M.P and other heroes:  _"Murders, Monsters, Demon, Person without Soul, False God."_

People and Soldiers:  _"Death to the Black and White Star! Down to the False God!"_

White Diamond Court, Yellow Diamond Court: " _Our glorious God, Our master, Praise for our God."_

Autobot Justice Task Force Division:  _"Sire, God, Master."_

Metal Trey (Real Type): " _My Prefect God, My Greatest God."_

Suzy: _"Your/My best friend, Long time Friend, Loyal Friend."_

* * *

**They had only 4 followers to their costs or that what they thinks.**

White Diamond Court. Status: "Active."

Yellow Diamond Court. Status: "Active."

Autobot Justice Task Force Division. Status: "Active."

W.D Group. Status: "Active."

* * *

**Here is members for each groups:**

_"Since my bother created them and know about the origins for past years and I don't know their names. So many information is an bit fuzzy so It may be wrong and I'll correct it in the future."_

12 Black Star Member:  _"There are 12 member who had no souls. Their mission is to monitor their progress the mission and destroy any enemies. Their name is unknown but they had special keyblades weapons for combat any enemy. They will fight to defend their castles and will complete their mission at any cost."_

12 White Star Member:  _"There are also 12 member who had either white or black. Their mission is to guard the castle and led their machine men to terraforms and absorbs the planets. Their name is also unknown and had special keyblades for combat. They will lead the army and their followers to victory."_

Second Command:  _"The name is this character is unknown but I know that it a Gem. It claim this is their leader's strongest member and we had hard trouble time against it. Not many of us is that strong enough to take on. Its purpose is unknown to us but it act like sort of a general or a guardian. It too dangerous to fight alone or with others. Only some heroes who had determination will go up and fight against it. And it also had an special keyblades."_

"?":  _"His name is unknown to everyone but he is the bastard who cause everyone miserable and suffers. His original job is the Ranks of Father-Time but something wrong with him and later on he become mad and activated the "Project Sparks". His role is to grow his universe and spend his word by his followers. He only see everyone is not an threat but one who can beat him. He don't care everything around him, he only care the "Project Sparks". He claim that he had mixed feeling and sadden, but what do you expected from the killer of innocents soul. His missions in life is to grow his universe but his reason for all this is unknown."_

* * *

**Here is description about them:**

_"Some of information are wrong and they will be correct one day soon don't jump into inconclusive just yet."_

_"No one know who or what they are and how or when they formed. Only few people know the origins like High Father who see the whole thing but he refused to revealed this_ _information, Tarn who witness and joined to their cost and the Camerabot Races before they got freewill back then. But they are the group of unknown peoples who current took the planet they found and merging to their planet and their universe and the people been teleport in an small planet that overcrowded. But over times, four leaders of followers and the prophet begin to worship them and slaughter many people or turns many people to worships, thus starting an religions about them. They kills the heroes of the planet they on, because they try to warn them but they won't listen to any reason, while their followers destroy any religion and forced them to forget about god and focus on their god. They see everyone nothing and worthless dusts, and their savoir (heroes) and gods are an annoying bugs. However, their leader can be slain by an unknown hero and the band of knight ended him. But came with an cost: It curse on the multiverses to relive and trapped in their timelines forever. No matter how anyone defeat them in past, present and future, they will always appeared and continues their mission. Its pointless and endless to defeat them and many people gives up and lost hopes. Until an freedom fighter group called: Shuttle Alliance begin the plan to stop them and ended this curse: Find the hero who defeated them and Sir Johnny, the Legendary Camerabot who can give wisdom and courage and the three legendary band of knights. At start, they don't care about them. But after while, the Shuttle_ _Alliance become an annoying to them. Each member had an castle named "Castle of Oblivion". the castle can product an tornado that can protect them from any threat if there anyone. It also can hold an endless army of "Machine Man": an robotic army that can't be destroyed by any weapons and won't move be any forces. Only an ancient weapons like "Master Sword, G_ _alaxia and Star Saber" can destroyed them. Their mission is unknown expect their leader and the Second Command. Their action costing many peoples to died and the rest suffering. But the Shuttle Alliance knows that hey must be stopped, no matter the cost of their lives."_

* * *

**This is story of how they rising and one day, will fall:**

**History #1 "The Beginning" (?. B.T*.) (*Before Time):**

_"I like to write down the history but my brother won't revealed much of the origins. So I'm leaving like this until the origin reveal to me. I hope you like this bio for awhile,"_

* * *

**Here is the future which they say the same:**

_"Scanning... Complete... Unknown Organization... Black and White..." **"Darkness come for all of you. Your time will come and your legacy will be forgotten. However the action you cost will leaves an massive scar on both Multiverse and the Time Alley."**_

* * *

**Here is some quotes through out the Arc:**

_"(Why must you always interfere to their plan?) You would place Black and White Star at the center of the multiverses. (They are the center of the multiverses so please tell me why they don't deserve the multiverses?) Multiverses is about all life. Their destruction to keep their planet on the map and our life is on life support. There must be another way then this. (Flesh isn't life. Rock, metal and matters, this is where life comes from! You're defending worthless lifeforms at best! They will consumed Time Alley and take over the multiverses!) That ambition will be theirs end. (Behold, your home is began to merged to theirs...) No, they are only destroying the Earth, not merging. (You don't really believe, do you.) It is the only thing I am sure we all believe. They must be stopped! (You're welcome to try.) It will be my pleasure. (I'm not done yet!)"_  -  **Trey Young and Yellow Diamond.**

_"Many years has past... But they do not age and so as we... The Black and While Star croaked our pasts... presents... and futures... Yet they still continued and our suffering continued... Not all hopes is lost..."_ -  **Dark Meta Knight.**

_"Even the Black and White Star destroy all of us, others will rise up and stopped their tyranny. (Then guess they had to destroy them all!)"_ -  **Camerabot Prime and Adam.**

_"So I send the message to the Black and White Star because this is an warning- no an threat: Leave our worlds alone. I hope all of you hear this message. Because we will build an army. We will stand our ground. And we will stop you. And we are coming... for you."_ -  **Trey Young.**

_"When my mom dead, my dad declared war on them just like that. He just create an whole army of A_ _nimatronics and he send them to find the children with the colored soul and kill them, steal it and bring them to the castle. So me and my sister can't stand it and we leave our dad. i don't know how many souls he had, but I wish this war is over soon. Because we're all suffering and it won't stop until Black and White Star is no more."_ -  **Penn.**

_"You may rejoice, citizen of this worlds! **Your new ruler, your new lord, your new god**  will arrived soon! No longer will you be plagued by the ideals of false gods or you so-called "Religions" or burdens of freedom and governments. Camerabots races, High-Father, Father-Time and yours "Gods and Religions" will pay with their sin and their endless destruction on your worlds. My god,  **Your true god**  will wipe them out of your memory and replace with theirs. Henceforth, their will and their ideals is the only guidance you will and only need require. Embrace and pray for them and their ways and renounce your religions and your false gods and join with them and reap their rewards... or resist their way and fight back against them, all will be destroyed and your face destruction with them. Pray for them right now! Because our "gods" won't listen to you cause we kill your false gods." _-  **Adam (Anti Prime Camerabots).**

_"In an time when we live in peace and harmony, where we enjoy our and pray to our god we believed and our life never been better. Until **He** came to our worlds, and his army of castle came down upon us. His real name is unknown to us but we, the Blue Diamond Court called him  **"Man in the Mirror"** cause he only see his reflection and nothing else. He came to our worlds and told us that he will take our Earth by forced and his so called followers told us they will being us peace and kneel before them. We refused to pray to them because their follower lied about them and so our heroes fight him and his castles but their wrath is deep and terrible. The Great Devil unleashed his horrible and _ _murderous machines man and his soulless soldiers push us off our planet, killing our heroes, stealing our Earth, and spending our god's brood across their footstep. Our only hope is the true hero who find an way to stop them and our true god: High-Father. For I, the Blue Priest will spend our words across all of the Multiverses to gives hopes and we will put to end of his endless terror to all of our lives. For he, High-Father will send an group of heroes to aid the true hero to ended this crusade for good!_ -  **Doug (Blue Priest).**

* * *

**Now on to the next...**


	8. Teletraan Bio #4.5

**"This is Teletraan Bio #4.5. It's talk about the prophecy in the future. It called "Pax Cybertronia" (True Peace in Universe 1029). And the Status: "Unknown Date."**

* * *

**There will be some groups who affected this:**

"Autobots." Status: "Active/Not Complete."

"Decepticons." Status: "Active/Not Complete."

"Diamond Authority." Status: "Active/Not Complete."

"Crystal Gems. Status: "Active/Not Complete."

"Camerabot Race." Status: "Active/Not Complete."

"More information will coming soon in the future." - Teletraan 3.

* * *

**Here is the description about what is it:** _"There's something in the future that everyone know about it. The prophecy that being peace among all races, the prophecy that ended war of all wars, the prophecy that lasted for many years until 3000 A.D: "Pax Cybertronia" It going to happened when the_ _prophecies of Camerabots is completed. Not much information about this but it will update one day."_

* * *

**And here is the history about the prophecy:** _"Its unknown to us but the **Part-Time Hero**  told someone the story about it. The story goes when both planet:  **Earth of Universe 1029**  and  **Earth Prime**  is nearly destroyed and many lives was lost to the  **Final War**. But in the ends, the  **Barrier**  was shattered and all of the  **Camerabot Races**  was happy and goes peaceful for the first time of their life. Afterword, the **Autobots** and  **Deceptcons**  become the  **Maximals**  and  **Predacons**. The  **Time Alley**  become the  **Council of the Multiverses**. And all races joined together in peaceful. However, there are some war are secret to everyone, only Maximals and Predacons know about it."_

"More of this will be told on the upcoming story: Beast Era. It will added to this Bio so make sure you follow the story." - Universe 1029.

* * *

"I cannot tell this future because its beyond my memory data and not enough CPU to power so It up to your imagination to think about it." - Teletraan Alpha.

* * *

**Here is some quotes from the "Covenant of Time" (Book of Light):**

The list of quotes will be updated soon or later. You can came up an idea for what they means." - Teletraan #3

_"Of our sin, we shall wash our sin. From the ash, I'll shall lead them. To prepare destiny, We shall take some but not too much. Don't_ _disappoint us. Also ignore the dead body, he's not part of it. From the newfound peace, hope and dream, We shall plant ours. When we were finally free and found peace, We found and build "Rapture". I been thinking for months. Why would High-Father would send us, the savior unto the innocents, If the evil one will put down their fist on us for their ambition and greed, when we will raise our fist against them for everyone's salvation and freedom? And through we not deserved their's mercy and the evil one not deserved our mercy. Me, High-Father, Blue Persist, Father-Time and Sir Johnny led all of us to this new peace and the evil one refused the last chance of redemption so they got destroyed in the end of our war that the Camerabot fought for so long. And now, Sir Johnny the savior of Universes shall lead his people to Prime Universe so they can live in peace forever. When High-Father put our seed of future that shall sit the throne and buried in the soil among the mountain of our past wars. And in my wife womb shall grow our new generation of heroes when our time had come. But I created an new city because "Rapture" is full already. New every day since I done finish "Rapture", they recommit themselves to this city and to me: Trey Young, King of All Mobians and Protector of Multiverses. They recommit the sacrifice that help to end it all, and we thank for them, they submerged themselves in the sweet "Clear liquid of redemption" aka normal water. There's maybe some enemies left out the worlds, only the path they will choose is the right. The path we all choose is forgiveness and mercy and its the only way to my new city for the people who still believed in us and the word "hope":_  "Columbia"!  **\- Trey Young.**


	9. Timelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Timelines isn't complete yet so please stay tuned for the updates.

_"Since I started this series, everyone confused this. Well I try to start an continuity like just "Kira444" with his "Transformers Titan Series". But when I'm create the I.M.P Series, the reader still confused about this. Of course, So here an short description: "It's basically an collection of cartoons show with a bit of anime show in an sort of IDW and fan-fiction universe.", if that doesn't make any sense then I don't know what is. So here is an timeline of how this continuity become to be. Plus I'm also added some Fanfiction account's universes to this timeline because their idea is interest to me. So if you want your version of story or continuity, "PM" me and I'll agreed this but I'll change some detail to fit this continuity. This will updated and will be change someday. Thank you and I hope you like it."_  - Universe 1029.

* * *

**The I.M.P/Universe 1029 Timeline.**

* * *

**The Beginning of Time.**

**\- "Big Bang Theory" - "? - -1" (Not the TV Show):** "It's unknown what cause the Big Bang, but there is an lot of theory to that by away, you had to listen to this: "Somewhere in the emptiness (Before it called the "Black Limbo"), two unknown entity: "Dark God and Light God", battling each others as an "corrupted entity who wearing an blue metal armor" try to crushed an two mysterious visitor from the future: "an baby and an dog". However, Dark God and Light God is between an giant hand of corrupted entity who begin to crushed the "Middle" (Which actually is the center of the Multiverses). But suddenly, an "giant brown pants holding an giant megaton bomb" appeared and in between the clashing fist of both entity. An "another hand appeared and it wearing an green ring" also begin to clash the corrupted one's hand. Four powerful bring clashed each other and the giant megaton bomb exploded at the same time when the two visitor leaves. All of this is take place, inside "an nose". The explosion causing the nose to sneeze out an orange goo which is the what left of the Light God. The nose begin to leak out an water-like "Cosmic Wave" that spend all over the emptiness. Meanwhile, an "entity" (So to be named: "God") and his roommate (Which is an space monkey named "Primacron") arm-wrestling each other but then, the entity about to fart when his roommate give him the lighter (Which is the very first star) and fart out an massive tiny ball of gas but the entity disappeared after that, leaving the roommate alone. The orange goo flew by the many tiny ball of gas that is transformed into something and it continue to move forward. Back at the nose, the insides turn into the pure nothing (Soon to be named: "White Limbo" or "Void" or "Omega Timeline") where the Dark God slumbered along the corrupted entity who created an "opposite version of itself". The Dark God mumble someone will write down an book about Mystic Rituals. And that person name is "Betty Grof." (Soon transformed into "Bella Noche") and the "Adventure Time" itself will begin..." If you find this all of this bullshit and unbelievable, so sit back and relax because this is just an beginning of this continuity."

**\- "Creation of the Universes and Multiverses" - "-1 - 0":** "After the Big Bang, the billions of ball of gas are turning into an sphere of rocks as the leftover merges together and burn up, thus creating the suns or the star, depend what your point of views and so the beginning of the Universes. At the remains of the Middle, four glowing lights appeared out of nowhere and begin to forge something out of it. During the forging, one of the lights throw out each of imperfection piece of the remains to outer space which one of them is holding an butterfly shape diamond. However each of the piece suddenly forges into an small pocket of mini-universes and drifting something out of space, thus creating the Multiverses. And somehow, the first Corns field appeared in one of the pocket mini-universe (That means Multiverse) Not fairly much about this history, it's just an slow process of creations."

**\- "Enter the Old Gods" - "0 - 100,000,000,000 B.T"** **("Before Time")** **:** "For awhile, the orange goo finally crash into an rock. the orange goo spend all around the rock for only 20 years until all of the orange goo dries up. Another 20 years had passed and something burst out of the grounds. The very first race of lifeforms was born. On that day, they are the race of humanoids who had magical and powerful within them: The Old Gods (they had no idea why they called themselves "Old"). Also they begin an time periods so that they can keep tracks of times: "Before Time Era". But somewhere on that rock, there is an metal pool and one of Old God swims in it."

* * *

**100 Billion Years. (Before Time Era)**

**\- "Born of the Origin/Star Matrix" - "100,000,000,000 B.T - 99,999,999,975 B.T": Coming Soon.**

**Coming Soon.**


	10. Dark Earth Prophecy

_For the reader who don't know about the "Dark Earth Prophecy". Here is the description to the prophecy. Well actually the word is from the song: "Chameleon Circuit - The Doctor is Dying" but I changes. Its inspired me to write down this story-line, but this will be after "Black and White Star" So reading the description and good luck figuring out what the hell is this means. See you later after "Black and White Star" Also I don't own that song._ \- Universe 1029.

* * *

**"The Prime-Masters returning,"**

**"the Earth Prime will be burning,"**

**"the last power of Vector Sigma is a plan for The Honest."**

**"The Humans is dying."**

**"The Camerabots is dying."**

**"The Gods is dying."**

**"The Heroes is dying."**

**"I don't want him to go."**

**"I don't want her to go."**


	11. Teletraan Bio #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bio may contained my own canon of Steven Universe and the Gem Race's Origin. So please take this as non canon or unofficial.

**This is Species Bio #5. Today we are going to talk about** **Sentient Being E** **xtraterrestrial Rock People work for many millions years, called:** **"*Gems." And their** **Status: "Active."**

* * *

_"*To all of Steven Universe fans and Rebecca Sugar: This is unofficial origin of the Gems and I tell it in Universe 1029 Continuity so please don't take this seriously or harsh. So please review or like this story and enjoy it."_  - Universe 1029.

* * *

**They been created from their Ancestors:**

Gem Prime. Status: "Decreased."

* * *

**They had been formed into their Successors:**

Crystal Guardians. Status: "Stasis Lock."

Crystal Gem (Earth-based.). Status: "At war against Black and White Star."

Crystal Gem (Homeworld.). Status: "Under attack by the Camerabots."

Diamond Authority. Status: "At war against Autobots."

Gem Republic. Status: "Rebuilding."

Neo Diamond Authority. Status: "At "war" against Gem Republic."

Crystal Authority. Status: "Working with "Part-Time Hero"."

Gem Empire. Status: "Active."

New Crystal Gem. Status: "Working with Neo Diamond Authority and Gem Empire."

Universal Races Alliance. Status: "Active.'

* * *

**Here is their description about them:** _"They are an mysterious species who can terraforms or destroys world to extended their lifestyle and their empire. It was their purpose cause it was Father-Time, High Father and their ancient ancestor that was created them to be soldiers or workers. Their original purpose is to works with the Guardian to work as an army of an guard but they begin to have freewill thank to the Camerabot, they live and work for themselves or their leader. Their gemstone are their true form, the bodies are made out of hard light hologram so they can move, thinks and feel like an human. They also makes classes so they can be told what they made for but the Diamond (Highest class) turn this purpose and gift into_ _violence. So from there, wars break out to another between the rebellion and authority. They been fighting each other until in the near future when the Diamond was defeated and formed alliance with Earth so they can create many worlds. The Gems also can change shape and appearance and summon weapon for self defense or war. Once their gems is damaged, Its glitches their bodies or worst: "Corruption." They become animal and driven mad and mindless. If they are shattered into many pieces, they are dead for good. They made some geo-weapon like "Cluster, Kindergarten Injector, Corruption Light, Resonator Cannon and Flask-based Ships." Endless low-class Gem works for their highest leader for works and the high-class Elites live in free life. They can make ally to everyone for an good reason mainly Autobots and Decepticons. No matter what if they are friend or foe, they are nothing more then an by-product of the original warriors for the extended of Time Alley and the name of High-Father."_

* * *

**Here is their story of their past, present and future:**

**Gem Prime (Unknown - 1,000,00,000 B.C.):**

_"An long time ago, when the worlds is created. **High-Father, the Old God**  begin to constructed  **Time Alley**  and planned for this worlds. During all that,  **Primus, the Old God**  created many lifeforms including  **"Gem Prime"**. They had no purpose nor the leadership to do something. Primus only selected two leaders:  **"Quartz Prime and Diamond Prime"**  to lead their people to live on Time Alley but  **Two Gems**  begin to uprising to rebel the  **Old God**  so did the human by destroying the  **Guardians**  who came to  **Earth**  to check on it. Only Quartz Prime stopped the rebellion by using  **"Sword of Primus" (Sliver Star Saber)**  and banished two gems to exile. Later on, Diamond Prime created an device to see and created everything and restarting to the ground up, she called it  **"Hyper True Reset"**. But  **Peridot Prime**  use it to makes  **Titan**  and the Gems race who called  **"Target-Masters".**  They been only used to destroy all Old Gods by transforms themselves as their weapons. But not all Titan is brave enough only  **Four Mad Titan**  had the power to do it. The Gem Prime, Guardians and the Old Gods battle against the Titans thus started  **"Titan War"**. They however losing the war, Primus and High-Father need an miracle to win this because many of Gem Prime including Diamond Prime shattered in the fight. So  **Five unknown Titan**  appeared along with the warriors and help them out until they build two item which only two gems to formed into its.  **Ruby Prime**  turned into  **"Enigma of Combination"**  so Quartz Prime and an Guardian named  **"Omega Supreme"**  fused into  **"Omega Prime"**  and aloud five random people to combined into  **Axiom Nexus Prime.**   **Sapphire Prime**  turned into the  **"Amber of Light"**  so the remaining Gem Prime fused with the bodies of dead Old Gods and turns into  **New Gods**. They turns the tides of the war when the Great Flood comes and Peridot Prime shattered and the Four Mad Titan was defeated. In the end they finally won the war. So the aftermath of Gem Prime and Titan War: Primus begin to created the  **Guardian of Oa**  and  **Knight of Time and Space**. Quartz Prime mates with Omega Supreme after the battle is done (Don't ask how) and she keeps her child in her belly safe till one day it will be born. All of the Titan leaves and never seen again. High-Father announced the  **First Father-Time**  to lead Time Alley cause he and Primus are the last of Old God and Quartz Prime also the last of Gem Prime and they leaves  **Prime Universe**  to live their new home. So thus ended the Gem Prime races and its story."_

**Crystal Guardian (100,000 B.C. - 1000 A.D.):**

_"However the two gems who banished been found by First Father-Time and clones some artificial **Gems**  from it blood. He trains these clone to fight and serves cause they are the part of the  **Time Alley's Expansion Plan**  or  **"Great Expended"**  or what  **Teletraan Alpha**  like to called:  **"Colonnade of Camerabots"**  which the thing that Father-Time created had some role for them:  **"Crystal Guardian and the Guardian" are the army to protect the Colonnade. "Dalek and Time lords" can see the future for just in case the planet is protected or hostile. "TimeBots" are librarians who can store data or information. "Camerabot" are the terraformers who can colonize the Camerabot races and extended Time Alley. Their purpose to serves Father-Time and spend his name.**  Thus entering the  **Golden Age.**  They doing so well for past years until the Camerabot begin to abandoned their mission and their original culture to create their own culture. The Crystal Guardian begin to do the same but many still doing the job they given. When the Camerabot stop colonize the planet, Father-Time tell the  **Ancient Camerabots**  when still doing their job since one day, to build an station to monition on the planet. They called it  **"Ringworlds" (Halo Ring).**  The head of the Crystal Guardians:  **"Creator Diamond"**  told everyone that something happen to Time Alley and  **Prime Universe**  is seal in an barrier. So the Ringworlds is cut off from Time Alley. Later, an group of  **Robians (Robotized Mobians from Mobius X/Universe 2006)**  find their worlds and their technology is amazing and believing they and the Ancient Camerabot are  **God's creation**  and created an religion involves with them. Before the entire Crystal Guardians goes to  **Stasis Lock**  for sleep for long time until they been needed once more, they create the  **Monitors (Oracles)**  to make an check on them for an while. For many of years. Many perish during Stasis Lock and their remaining were buried in the soil. But some survived over the year like Creator Diamond who control the  **Installation Prime and Beta**  but been found by the  **Diamond Corporation**  and  **Teletraan Alpha**. Before goes to Stasis Lock, she found  **an virus that wipe out any life so they can start anew.**  It did work and the planet she on was completely destroyed by using the Installation Prime but in result, Creator got pregnant by one of the  **Elder Floods**  and birth out  **an Diamond named Grey.**  The rest of this Bio ended when they all in Stasis Lock."_

**Gems Wars on Earth (1500 A.D. - 2016 A.D.):**

_"When an young Grey Diamond try to live on her own but been found by **Anti Prime Camerabot (Adam)**  who show and teach her about the religion that First Father-Time created:  **"Black and White Star."**  and the power of an evil energy source called  **Dark Energon**. Once he done teaching her, she went off to an old colonized planet who holding the new generation of gems who buried in underground called  **"Homeworld"** which each planet they colonized had the same name because they very not good naming planets and she took controlled of it by using the  **Gem Injector: An machine that once inject Dark Energon.**  She show these machines that it can also create more gems and they all agreed to that plan. After few years, she grow bored of lead the entire planet alone. So she created 10 colored  **Diamond**  and announced the new government:  **"Diamond Authority"**. They formed classes to which Gem can be greatest or weakest and begin to colonized and expanded their growing empire. They all conquer many planet except some section that belonged to  **Cluster Prime, Black Arms, Forerunner, Planet Trade Federation, Sayians, Mobians, Seedians, Metarex, Cybertronians, Space Pirates, Metroids, and other lifeforms.**  But once they came back to  **Earth Prime**  to conquer it but they meet the Camerabot Race who living on Earth. They attacked them but that wake the Guardians and so that started  **World War I (Prime)**. They been defeated, so they think that join up with the human force will defeat the Camerabot Races so they join up the  **Axis (Prime)**  and started  **World War II (Prime)**  but ultimately failed. One of the Diamond named  **Pink Diamond**  got shattered by her General and her right hand:  **Rose Quartz**  who become her afterword and clone herself. they got kicked off Earth Prime and leave Earth alone but they left a present for them:  **"Corruption Light: The weapon that combine the Diamond's song and theirs lights which costing Gems to corrupted"**  and most of the gem who trapped on there corrupted and turns into beasts. For past years. They went war with the rebel gems who refused to listen to the Diamond: Crystal Gems led by both Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond for 5,300 years Rose Quartz disappeared and Diamond saw this chance to destroy them until when Adam return and Grey Diamond happy about that. He promise them an alliance with his  **"Neo Zeon"**  that he got an weapon that can destroyed all lives expect machines and gems:  **"Halo"**. So they joined with them. However they encountered the  **"Earth Federation"**  and when they are trying to destroy "Halo" and its main and central controller which also their planet:  **"The Ark"**. They battle against them but ultimately they lost their planet and Neo Zeon abandoned them and even worse: Grey Diamond is shattered by three  **Mobians** :  **Sonic the Hedgehog, Doug "Tails" M**_ _**aheswaran (The Second "Tails"), Knuckle the Echidna.** The  **Homeworld Gems**  found another planet and live on for awhile. Then one day, an unknown meta-human named  **Parfait Man**  who show the power of the  **Fusion**  which it forbidden since the three eyes beast appeared. He say that he from the  **Planet Trade Federation**  and he will make their empire spend even more and bring justice for their fallen Diamond and so lead to the creation of  **Parfait Authority**. For awhile they do what Parfait Man say, only problem about him: he is absolute drunk with power and want revenge on someone name  **Metal Fella**. One of the Diamond Authority,  **Yellow Diamond**  found his plan to search any Mobians for an item called  **Chaos Emeralds**  which they all confuse about these gems, but its failed. So he want to someone to goes to  **Earth (Universe 1029)**  and that someone is  **Lapis Lazuil**  to do two things: To locate the Chaos Emeralds and reactivate the  **Kindergarten Progress**  which the Progress always destroy every life in order to produce more Gems. Lapis did what she been told by she got under attack by two strongest meta-humans:  **Mr. Dark**  and  **Trey Young**. After they learn Lapis is defeated and no longer appeared, Parfait Man told Yellow Diamond, her  **Pearl**  and  **Jasper**  to challenge the  **I.M.P**  while he and the other Diamond goes off to find the Chaos Emeralds. Yellow Diamond and her crew fought off the I.M.P but Jasper got shattered by her and she been defeated by Trey. However the Parfait Authority found the Chaos Emeralds and summon the great magical dragon:  **"Shenron"**. He used the wish to bring back the  **Original Planet Trade Federation's Leader: "Allebasi"**. The Diamond impressed the power she had. They want her to join their cost, so with the two strongest by their side, they can conquer the entire galaxy. But suddenly Allebasi want to come back to Earth and slaughter every human because she was killed by the I.M.P. Somewhere,  **Orange Diamond**  and her partner  **Red Diamond**  tries to figures out the Chaos Emeralds because its impossible how the Earth create seven colored diamonds with an special magical power, let alone adding an  **Immortal Chinese Dragon**  into them. But they discovered another types of gem that giant any rule-free wish:  **"Time Stones"**. Both Parfait Man and Allebasi learn about this and begin to lead an invasion on Earth but Yellow Diamond who been recently heal up after her fight, also learn about this and heading off to Earth because she want to her own wish. Once the Homeworld came to Earth and the I.M.P begin to fight against them. The Camerabot Races take notice of them and the  **Scientist Camerabot**  came to Earth and pick up some broken shards including  **White Diamond**  which she take on Yellow Diamond but got shattered and  **General Emerald**  who got destroyed by one of the  **I.M.P Members**  and the rest of Parfait Man's army who (you guess it) got destroyed by their leader's power up. The Camerabot experiment on them and turn them into mindless slaves like the Golden Age. After the death of Parfait Man and Allebasi, Pink Diamond join with the I.M.P and formed the  **Autobots**. Meanwhile when the Parfait Authority is overthrown, the other Diamond anger on Yellow Diamond for her action but she show them which one of them is the great leader so  **Black Diamond**  took the leadership under Grey Diamond behalf. However the Camerabot Race begin to attack on colonized planet, thus lower the military forces. After the  **Movie Event** , the other Diamond challenge the I.M.P but even their fusion which there is an law that not more then 6 fusion at once so the battle take place on an destroyed and abandoned  **Southern Galaxy** , defeated and poof to their gems. Trey return them to one of the Pearl, give them mercy and leave back to Earth. Anger at the Earth because the Diamond Authority defeated by an group of mere morons so  **Red Peridot**  took control of one of the Halo Ring and using to teleport their planet to the  **Milky Way Galaxy**  and begin an invasion on the galaxy. However the invasion bring the  **Robot Dynamo**  to the invasion, thus restarted the  **Lylat War**. For past couple of weeks and the Robot Dynamo attacked on Earth and left to  **Venom, the Space Camerabot's homeworld**. The Earth Federation launch the final attack on Homeworld with  **Steven Universe, the son of Rose Quartz**  at the front line. The battle begin as all but one Diamond left to Venom, Black Diamond is the only Diamond left behind. And she fought against Steven but sadly Black Diamond took an lot of damage from both Movie Event and Lylat War and she been mark as  **Broken Diamond**  because once she return to her gem, she won't regenerate back. That not the worst part, the Homeworld broken up to four piece, causing the Gems to flee back to the  **Eastern Galaxy**. After that, the Diamond lost one of their Diamond and one of their colonize planet but mostly they lost the Lylat Wars. For Black Diamond: She put up an display for when she finally came day at any day."_

**Refugees on Earths (2016 A.D - 2017 A.D.):**

_"Before the Lylat Wars begin and After Parfait Authority overthrown, Pink Diamond went to make more Gems to live on Earth. Since **Knothole Forest**  is burned down from  **Operation Stardust**  and there is no life there, Trey agreed and They started the Kindergarten _ _Progress. Soon later, the Earth-based Gems appeared on Earth. Both Gems and **Mobians**  live together for an while but both races outcast by the Humans so they select an city for them and that city is  **Iacon, the Camerabot's Earth Base.**  Shortly after Lylat War, The Gems took back the broken planet and an announcement of the return of Rose Quartz means the Gems finally had some peace.  **Brainy**  and  **Henry**  attempt to repaired the shard of  **Shattered Gems**  but when the first one: Jasper is revived, suddenly become  **Corrupted Gem**  and left without an trace. The I.M.P found something that can generate power all over the world:  **"Cluster"**. For some reason, its support to be  **Earth's Core**  but its just buried in the  **Hill of Idiot Rock**. That word:  **"Idiot Rock"**  make some Gems think its belong to them but cover in rocks while the most thinks it an insult from the Humans, but Trey explain that Idiot Rock is just an idiot rock. Once they makes Homeworld their home, they select one of them to government an planet and act as their leader. That role is chosen by one gem:  **"Governor Peridot"**. Somewhere on  **Mt. Re:Coded** , The Crystal Gems found one of their lost member is underneath the  **Original Ark** :  **"Bismuth"**. She is an blacksmith for them and  **Soundwave**  brought her up to speed. Bismuth show them the two creation that hoped to defeated the Decepticons:  **"Combiner Cogs and Breaking Point"**. She explain about the cogs: They are the replacement since the Enigma of Combination is gone, so they used it to make two combiner:  **"Superion and Defensor"**. However Trey and Rose Quartz look over the Breaking Point and  **Logboy**  re-modified it to allow to stun and poof the gems but not shatter it. Bismuth got mad and went out for an walk but she met up with the  **Ruby Squad**. She think they are on Autobots and offer them to Combiner Cogs and they agrees to that. Thus creating  **"Menasor"**  and attacked on  **Normal Town**  which Bismuth realized they are the Decepticons. So five of their own Ruby take the cogs and combined into  **"Computron"**  The four Combiner battle each other but an portal appeared and unleashing more  **Blank Combiners**  which from Homeworld. The reason is that the remains of Gems that loyal to the Diamonds stolen the Combiner Cogs and make an army of Combiner, thus begin of the  **Combiner War**. When the Diamond Authority station on one of their colonized planet and called it "Homeworld", they learn that the Camerabot Race attacking the colonies. But suddenly, Adam and his Neo Zeon returned and offer them an plan. The Diamond anger at Adam for abandoning them and led Grey Diamond to doomed. But Adam tell them how the bring back Grey Diamond to alive. So they attacked Earth and declaration war on the Autobots, so ended the Combiner War and started the  **World War III**. the war turn for the wrong for both Gems and Mobians because when the Decepticons corrupt the Earth's Core and turn it into Dark Energon for the Black and White Star. The I.M.P and the Autobots successful cure the corruption but its dying so they replace it with the Cluster but with an cost: It change the gravity and airs, causing poison and weaken Gems and Mobians while those will willpower stay on the planet. So Trey start the  **Planetary E**_ _**vacuation from Earth**. and many Gems and Mobians including Rose Quartz leaves Universe 1029 for an better lives. While the war, Adam revived Grey Diamond and retook back Homeworld from Governor Peridot and forces her people back to Iacon. She sadden about Black Diamond's fate but she will move on along with Adam to destroyed the Autobots for the Black and White Star. Sadly for her, Grey Diamond never feel happy again when Adam been defeated and suck into the  **Void**  along with  **Prime Camerabot**. So the Decepticons now lead by the Diamonds and will get their revenge on the Autobots for the fallen Adam and the Black and White Star."_

**Black and White Star (2017 A.D - ? A.D.):**

_"However after some months, the ancient relic: Amber of Light had resurrected. an one gem named **"Grey Peridot"**  used it to fused some four random cars and attacked  **New York City**  because she tries to avenges her fiances: "Lapis Lazuil". But she failed and blamed on Trey for her disappearance which he actually did for the good of Earth. The Amber of Light sense her evil attention and been used for her own needs, so its punished her by turning her into corrupted and goes to hiding for awhile and change her name into  **Sixshot**. Soon later, the Gems and Mobians attempt to reproduction with the Humans and it actually working. Meanwhile at Venom, the Scientist Camerabot captured the Ruby Squad and one of  **Crystal Gem's Ruby**  and he create an six part combiner and only way to control the combiner is to increased its anger so it will be dumb enough to controlled it. But sadly that failed so misery and destroy the half of Venom,thus creation of  **Prowlastatior**. Thought all the months Earth-based Gems formed an alliance with Mobians and  **Mewni**  and called themselves:  **"Senate of Alpha Trion"**  because the Humans can't live among with them, while the Homeworld and the rest of Decepticons led by  **Abis, the last of the Master Cores** , launched an invasion on the Milky Way Galaxy for one last time:  **"Infinite Warfare"**  but they almost lost Abis and their forces and resources are low so they retreat and goes to hiding for awhile. Then later, the Enigma of Combination returns from the hand of Black and White Star and combined five special people and formed into  **Axiom Nexus Prime**  or  **Nexus Prime**  for short. After that and also  **Last Knight** , Brainy and Henry started their secret project:  **"Project Rebirth": The plan to restored and colonized Earth Prime**. The  **Faunus**  along with  **Alpha Trion** , joined with Senate of Alpha Trion and used the Amber of Light to combiner the heads of the dead  **Cybertronians**  and also  **Giant Titans**  to become  **"Titan-Masters or Head-Masters"**. So started the event:  **"Titan Return"**. With the return of  **Sir Johnny, Nova Prime, Solus Prime, Last Autobot and Last Decepticon** , they reformed the Senate of Alpha Trion and turn into  **"Cybertronian Alliances"**. The Last Autobot revived the Original Pink Diamond of  **Reborn Pink Diamond**  and she retook back to her own Authority and make an truce with the Crystal Gems when she learn the error of her way by Last Autobot. The Cybertronian Alliance join with the  **Shuttle Alliance**  for finally defeating the Black and White Star. But however, Reborn Pink Diamond tell her new friend about she saw something terrible after the  **"Black and White Star War"** :  **"The Dark Earth Prophecy.** " Its means the coming races:  **"Prime-Masters",**  led by  **Onyx Prime**  and  **Liege Maximo**  is returning."_

_More of this will update soon..._

**Pax Cybertronia (? A.D. - 3000 A.D.):**

_"Its unknown what ended all war in Universe 1029 but in the final days, Steven Universe, both Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz dead along with the entire Diamond Authority thus ending the Autobots and Decepticon and Prime Universe is freed. The remaining gem races leaving Earth to live in both now freed Homeworld and the reborn Earth Prime. When the Autobots become the **Maximals**. Three gems: Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are part of the council since Magic High Commission:  **The Maximal Elders**. They maintains peace for an while but when two factor:  **"Predacons and Neo-Decepticons"**  attacked and the Maximals fought against them while the Maximal Eiders keep this war an secret because when they learn the war resumed and that cost the citizens freak out about it, so they make an lies that an group of terrorist and veterans attacks while their police force attempt to contain them. But all of the groups just disappear one day..."_

_More of this will upload soon..._

* * *

**Here is the Future for them:** _"Scanning... Complete... Species of Rock-based sentient bring ... Gems Races..."_ **"The Coming Tides of Chaos will comes soon. You must find the remaining of Original Thirteen Primes or the Prophecy will succeed and the world you knew will burned. Also help the Soul Bearers to bring back Primus for the upcoming war or all hope will truly lost..."**

* * *

**Here is their Quotes throughout the Series:**

_"For our Diamonds, for the returning Cybertronians, for the heroic Shuttle Alliance, for our Old God, Primus! Until All are one!"_  - "This dialogue will appeared on the Last Knight so look out for that."

* * *

**On the Next...**


End file.
